hyperspacechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
2117 – Earth is evacuated, and the people are sent to all possible inhabitable planets in the surrounding area. The new calendar for the systems of the Alliance is taken as starting from this year. 2141-47 – The First Alliance-Federation War leads to the Soviets renouncing Alliance control and forming the Federation with other Second World countries. 07.04. 2237 – The first Battle class star destroyer, HMS Sluys enters service. 05.03.2239 – William Jacobs born. 09.12.2245 – Helen Freeman born. 2255 – The first Castle class Fleet Carrier replaces HMS Ark Royal as the flagship for the First Carrier Battlegroup. In addition, the Seventh Carrier Battlegroup is officially formed. 11.03.2268 – Lincoln Jacobs born. 2270 – Alert class escort carriers enter service. 2280 – King Sydney dies and Reginald ascends to the throne. 2282 – The first of the Scimitar class Destroyers enter service. 2285 – FS-27 Rapier Interceptor enters service. 01. 2286 – Link enters BRNC. 2286 – Taurus class Heavy Cruisers replace the Knight class Battlecruisers. 10.07.2287 – Cassandra Hunter born. 2289 – Link joins the command crew of the Alert class Carrier HMS Audacity as Assistant Warfare Officer. 04.2289 – Battle of Gough 2291 – Link's promotion to Lieutenant is confirmed, and he is assigned to the Heavy Cruiser HMS Titan. 08.2293 – The Battle of XXXX 08.2293-03.2294 – Link recovers in the fleet hospital attached to HMNB Devonport. 04.2294 – Link is assigned to the Heavy Cruiser HMS Corvus, the lead ship of an independent cruiser squadron on anti-piracy patrol. XX.2296 – Link is sent as part of a boarding team, however, they walk into an ambush, and are overpowered. XX.2296 – Link orchestrates the escape of the surviving members of the boarding team and the eventual overtaking of the vessel. 01-02.2297 – Link is put on restricted duty on medical grounds, but he is offered the chance of a temporary assignment at HMNB Devonport. While there, he takes the time for further study. 2297 –Link passes the Commanding Officer's Course 01.2298 – William Jacobs is born. 2298 – Link is assigned to the Scimitar class Destroyer HMS Sirius. 2300 – Battle of 2301 – Link is assigned to the Scimitar class Destroyer HMS Jason. 2305 – the Excelsior class Supercarrier is brought into the service of the six core members of the Alliance. 11.2305 – Link is court-martialled and "beached" for three months. 03.2306 – Link is given command of the Viper class Light Cruiser HMS Valiant. 09.2306 – 10.2306 – Twins Eleanor and James Jacobs are born. 07.2307 – HMS Valiant is decommissioned. 2308 – Link is given command of the Taurus class heavy cruiser HMS Minotaur. 05.11.2311 – Non-aggression treaty signed between the Alliance and the Federation. 2312 – Rapier retired from service as part of the cut back on military spending. 02.2312 – Link is assigned to HMAMS Vagabond, as a convoy escort. 27.08.2312 – Link is promoted to Commodore and given command of Destroyer Squadron 201. 01.2313 – Illustrious Book I: No Uncertain Voice starts. 07.2313 – A general election in England results in the return of the Labor government. 01.09.2313 – Battle of Ceres 09.2313 – Komarov officially resumes hostilities with the Alliance.